


A Slave to My Love

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [51]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Artistry, Business, Comfort, Cultural References, Dinner, Drugs, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Invitations, Modeling, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Painting, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Rehabilitation, Relationship(s), Romance, Song: No Strings Attached, Strangers to Lovers, Studying, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: College student Angela Robins is a girl with a loser drunk of a boyfriend. He tells her he’s the only guy that will want her, and she believes it. But can the handsome and mysterious Yami change her mind? Yami/OC





	1. Meeting the Prince, Stood Up by the Toad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Promised_Wings1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promised_Wings1991/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) I hope you’re well. Anyway, here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh story that a friend of mine on FanFiction.Net (whose pen name is [Sister Of The Pharaoh](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2015950/Sister-Of-The-Pharaoh)) wrote — although she decided to let me post it on here. The story’s called [A slave to my love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7330300/1/A-slave-to-my-love), and I made sure to beta read it (while correcting any spelling and grammar mistakes I find), too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. My friend on FanFiction.Net owns the story A slave to my love. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela introduces herself and begins her story..

A Slave to My Love

I sat alone in a booth at **The Pharaoh’s Palace** (which was the local restaurant and bar, where the students of Domino College hang out), stirring my Coke with my straw. I was bored — as bored as the day is long, to be honest. I wasn’t really in the mood to go out. However, my jerk of a boyfriend, Mark Skylight, didn’t give me much choice; he hardly ever does. In fact, I feel like I have no say in our relationship.

Why would I stay with a guy like that, you might ask?

Well, let me explain. You see, Mark and I, we’ve known each other since we were in junior high, and have been dating since we were in high school. We’ve been together for so long that I just can’t dump him, even if he does act like a control freak sometimes. Besides, I know he loves me; he just gets caught up with the stress around him.

Oh, wait a sec. I’m getting ahead of things, aren’t I? Let me introduce myself first. My name’s Angela Robins, and I’m 21 years old; my friends call me Angie for short — which I think is a lovely nickname. I’m taking an art and design class at Domino City University. My dream is to become an artist and paint the most historic places in the world.

I’m the daughter of a businessman who owns an art supplies company. Easels, paints, canvases… you name it, Dad’s company makes the best of it. My father’s been the one paying for my college education. He’s real proud that I’m becoming an artist; he even joked about it once, saying it’ll be good promotion for the family business. And secretly, I couldn’t agree more.

Really though, Dad’s been great to me; he has been since my mom passed away. I’ve never told him about how Mark treats me, though. The way I figure it, he’s stressed out enough with running a business as it is. Besides, from my perspective, telling him I have a boyfriend who drinks would cause my father to go into shock; after all, I know how Dads can be sometimes when it comes to their daughters and boys.

Anyway, that’s my backstory. So let’s get back to the present.

* * *

I sat in my seat at the booth, occasionally looking at what’s around me. The place was really nice; there was a large arcade, with a couple of pool tables. It was welcoming, but not too fancy. Plus, everyone seemed to be really friendly. I had to admit, I liked the place a lot. If I could, I would give it a ten out of ten, as it definitely **was** ten times better than the dives Mark would drag me to.

I looked up at the clock that hung over the entrance; my said boyfriend was about an hour late. I sighed to myself. It was times like this that I wonder what would happen if I didn’t have Mark as my boyfriend. He was nice at times, and good-looking. However, he enjoyed drinking way too much; plus, he would always bring his buddies along whenever he told me we were going on a date. As a result, I eventually got tired of being treated like one of the guys, and began to wish that, just once, I could feel like his girlfriend instead of his drinking buddy.

As I continued to sit there, I suddenly felt as if someone had their eyes on me. I just couldn’t shake it off for some reason. I turned to my left, only to see a guy who was sitting in the booth next to me. As I gazed at his features, I sucked in my breath in shock.

He was about 5 feet and 7 inches, a little taller than me. His hair was star-shaped and was in red, purple and black. He also had yellow bangs that looked similar to lighting bolts. Some of them were sticking up, while the rest framed his face.

He wore a black tank top that showed off the tan colored skin on his arms. They weren’t overly muscular (like a pro wrestler’s), and they weren’t too small (like a girl’s), either; they were just right for a guy his size. He also wore leather pants with sliver chains around his neck, along with bands around his wrists. To finish the outfit off, his shoes had metal buckles on them.

Needless to say, I thought he was hot. His gaze went from the girl sitting across from him and over to me. His eyes widened slightly, as did mine when they met. However, it was his eyes and his eyes alone — which happened to be a crimson violet color — that just blew me away; they stirred my imagination like nothing else had before.

I turned my head quickly before he thought I was staring at him — with a small blush clearly shown on my face. I then pulled out a manga book from my bag and began to flip through the pages. A few moments later, I noticed someone standing over me. Thinking it was Mark, I slammed the book closed. But when I looked up, ready to bite his head off, all my anger vanished. For standing over me was the man that was sitting in the booth next to mine earlier; the girl he was with had left and paid for her bill. His eyes trapped me as he gave a seductive smile. His deep baritone voice sent a chill of pleasure down my spine as he spoke.

“Good evening,” he greeted.

“H-hello.” He laughed softly at my stuttering. His deep baritone voice sent a chill down my spine; I hung my head quickly to hide my blush.

“I couldn’t help noticing that you were by yourself,” he said. 

“I’m actually waiting for someone,” I explained. “But, as you can see, he’s late.”

“I see. Well, I was wondering — would you care for some company?” the man asked.

I stared at him for a moment, slightly puzzled. The guy didn’t even know my name, and yet here he was, offering to sit with me. Now, I know I should have just gotten up and left; for all I knew, this guy was trouble. Then again, he seemed nice enough, and the girls in my class would call me an idiot for turning down a guy — especially a guy that was this good-looking.

“Sure. Please, have a seat,” I invited as I motioned for him to sit down.

He sat in the booth across from me and smiled as he introduced himself. “Thank you. My name is Yami Atem. I go to college at Domino City University.”

“So do I, although I just started a week ago. My name’s Angela Robins, but you can call me Angie,” I replied.

I heard Yami hum softly to himself after I told him my name. A blush grew on my face again as he gazed at me with those crimson colored orbs of his. As he spoke, his tone become soft and reminded me of the rolling wind in a thunderstorm.

“Angelic.”

“Huh?” I asked, a puzzled look adorning my face.

Placing his hands on the table, Yami smiled and explained, “I meant the meaning of your name. In English, your first name means ‘angelic.’ And from my perspective, it’s quite lovely.”

“Wow, uh, thanks. How did you know that?” I asked in surprise.

“Well, let me put it this way — I like to study the meanings of names, whether it’s the name of a city, an old country or a person,” Yami replied with a sense of knowledge and warmth in his voice.

“That’s cool,” I replied. And to be precise, when I thought about it later, it really was.

“Thank you. It’s nothing, really. However, I must say I’m glad to know the meaning of your name.”

“Why is that?” I asked with an eyebrow raised. I didn’t expect what happened next at all. Yami took my right hand that was on the table with his left hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

He then leaned across the table and answered my question with a gentle whisper in my ear. _“Because yours has a meaning that is most beautiful.”_

Yami then sat back down and winked at me. My face must have looked as red as a strawberry; I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks as I blushed even darker than before. Yami then looked at the clock and stood up from the table.

“I’m afraid I have to leave. I promised a friend I’d help him with a favor, and I never break a promise. It was very nice to meet you, Angela.”

“You too. Uh... do you think I could see you again sometime?” I asked him, while wondering to myself why I felt sad about him not staying longer.

“I’m sure we will meet again soon. Until then, Angel,” he said as a goodbye.

With that, Yami disappeared into the night; the way he did suddenly reminded me of Tuxedo Mask, who would usually do something similar — especially after rescuing Sailor Moon.

After a few moments, my jerk of a boyfriend finally decided to show up. He walked up to me unsteadily and looked like he was barely there. As I had studied the different effects alcohol had on people in health class back in high school (and somehow knew it would come in handy someday), I could easily tell he had one too many.

“Mark, where were you? If I recall correctly, you said we’d meet here at 7:00, and you’re an hour and fifteen minutes late; it’s 8:15 now,” I said.

“Who are you, my mother? I was with the guys, and it slipped my mind. Besides, we’re together almost all the time,” he replied.

“Yeah, if by ‘all the time’, you mean being with those guys you call your friends. In case you haven’t noticed, we never spend time as a couple anymore,” I hissed angrily.

“What does that matter? You should be happy I’m with you at all,” Mark said in a sluggish tone. I then stood up from the table to go after him as he started to leave without me. I followed him to his car, and he got in.

“I’m the only guy that’s gonna put up with a loser nerd like you. So be happy you have me, and shut up,” Mark said before he rolled up the window and started the engine — driving away and leaving me in the parking lot.

I started on a two-mile walk back to campus, since the next bus didn’t come for an hour. With tears in my eyes, I kept telling myself as I walked back to my dorm that it wasn’t his fault — that everything he said was the alcohol talking. Those were my thoughts when I finally reached my room and fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Rescue from the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela’s boyfriend Mark breaks up with her after she puts her foot down and tells him off, and Yami takes the opportunity to rescue her from the rain when he finds her crying in the gazebo..

Hey there! It’s me again — Angie, of course.

The next day was normal as I went to class. But little did I know, however, that things were about to get pretty rough for me — mentally and emotionally, to be precise. It all started when I had just got out of my afternoon class. I put my things in my dorm and headed down to the vending machines. As I walked down the hallway, I heard my cell’s ring tone go off.

_(Draw the line and turn the time,_  
_taken back what was mine,_  
_now I can change almost anything…)_

I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling; an annoyed look appeared on my face when Mark’s name showed up. Sighing deeply, I answered the phone and placed it to my ear.

“Hello?”

_(“Hey, Angie. Listen, I’m sorry about last night. I just had something on my mind and—”)_

“And what, exactly? You just forgot about our date because you were brassed off and decided to leave me in the parking lot!”

_(“I was just upset. Besides, the college isn’t that far. Look, I’m sorry already. Okay?”)_

This wasn’t the first time this happened; in fact, it’s been happening for about two years. It always ends up the same way, too. Mark would get wasted and act like an idiot towards me, and then apologizes and expects me to forgive him, like nothing happened. To be honest, I was getting sick of it. Plus, after last night, I figured it was finally time for me to put my foot down.

”No, Mark. It’s not okay. You always treat me like I’m nothing whenever you’re drunk, and you always skip out on our dates to drink! Is getting wasted with your stupid friends more important than being with me?”

_(“Why is it so important that I spend time with you alone? I can be with whoever the heck I want! You’re the problem — I just want to have fun! Why can’t you stop being so annoying?”)_

“How is wanting to be with the person I care about supposed to be annoying?”

_(“When your ugly self is a worthless girlfriend — that’s how! And I don’t need a worthless ugly girl! So be someone else’s girlfriend; I’m through with you!”)_

Click. And that was it; Mark hung up and didn’t call me back.

I suddenly felt like my whole world began to fall apart. I know he changed for the worst, and that he was having issues with his drinking. Still, that didn’t mean I didn’t love him. Did I go too far? I just wanted him to spend time alone with me, like we used to (which was before alcohol came into the picture and stole him away from me, to be precise). What was wrong with that?

Was I really the problem? I didn’t know what to do anymore; I felt lost. I started to walk without knowing where I was going and somehow ended up outside.

It was pouring rain as I sat outside in the gazebo in the school’s garden. I sat there in tears — with my long blond hair covering my face, so no one would see me crying. I was soaking wet from the rain and shaking from the cold, but that didn’t matter to me. I just felt so alone; things were tough when my boyfriend was barely around… now, because I tried to stand up for myself, I didn’t have a boyfriend at all.

“Why…? What did I do wrong? I only wanted things like they were again — just the two of us, instead of always going to bars with his friends and him getting drunk, with me always being kicked to the side.”

I know I should’ve stopped feeling sorry for myself. But really, could you blame me? After a few moments, I heard someone walk into the gazebo. I looked up to see who it was, and my eyes widened in recognition. It was the same man who had sat with me at **The Pharaoh’s Palace** last night — Yami.

This time, he was wearing the college boy’s uniform with the jacket unbuttoned; he also wore a black tank top instead of the uniform’s inner shirt. He stood in front of me with a look of concern on his face; his blond bangs were wet and dripping from the rain, as some of them stuck to his face. He must’ve been running, for I could see that he was panting hard, like a dog in the summer heat. He walked towards me and bent down to look at me at eye level. I hoping he didn’t recognize me with my hair down. I didn’t want someone like him to see me looking this pathetic. Unfortunately, that didn’t work, because I felt him push some of my hair back behind my right ear.

He gazed at me with kindness and warmth in those beautiful eyes of his. As soft as he spoke, I could hear his deep baritone voice over the rain that continued to pour hard around us.

“Angela, we meet again.”

“Yami, I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon,” I said with a small smile. I was trying to act like I was fine, but in reality, I was totally miserable.

“And I didn’t think I would see **you** again, and with such a sad look on that lovely face of yours. What’s troubling you?”

“Nothing. I just — Achoo!”

“I don’t think it could be nothing if you’re sitting out here in the rain, crying. And whatever is bothering you can’t be worth getting sick over, either. Why not come inside? We can talk about it if you like.”

Yami stood up, offering his hand to me with a gentle look in his eyes; however, at the same time, he seemed so seductive. I’m sure he’s been the object of a woman’s temptation more than once. I thought it over; I wanted to say “no” at first, because I kind of had a feeling where this would be going if my instincts were right. However, I just felt so alone — so I decided that saying “no” was out of the question.

How could I refuse? With that, I placed my hand in Yami’s and allowed him to lead me to his dorm room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Confession and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela tells Yami what had happened between her and Mark, and Yami comforts her..

I stood in the door way of Yami’s dorm room, gazing in awe at how elegant it was. Apparently, I had heard through the proverbial grapevine that Yami’s dad was the chairman who often donated **a lot** of cash to the school — so it’s no wonder why he got one of the high-class private rooms. Other than that, Yami wasn’t that interested in special treatment; he really just wanted to be treated like everybody else.

I walked in slowly, taking in everything around me. The first thing I noticed was that Yami’s room sure was quite unique in its own way; it was a lot cleaner than Mark’s. Mark always had dirty clothes, pizza boxes and beer cans all over the floor in his room — whereas Yami’s room was clean, organized and beautiful. I heard the door close behind me and felt Yami place a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned in surprise to see Yami smile at me.

“Don’t be shy. Please come in and relax,” Yami said calmly as he led me inside.

The room was a lot like a hotel suite. There was a small couch and coffee table with a desk, and a shelf with many books and some Egyptian figures. There was a television, a small dining table, a microwave and a mini-fridge. There was another door that obviously led to the bed and the bathroom. The walls were a light gold color and had black trim. I had to admit, Yami had very good taste. 

I stood there, shaking slightly, as Yami walked to the fridge and pulled out two iced teas. I was nervous as what to do and not to do. The room was nice, and I didn’t want to make him angry by not asking first.

“Um, may I sit down?” I asked quietly as Yami turned and looked me questioningly.

“Of course you may, Angela. You don’t have to be nervous. Just relax; make yourself at home,” Yami said as he handed me a tea. He was waiting for me to sit down before he did himself.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Mark gets angry whenever I sit down without asking. Plus, I wanted to be polite, as that is how I was raised. And I must say, you have a beautiful room, Yami.”

“Thank you. You know, you don’t have to be so cautious around me, Angela. You can be yourself when you’re here,” Yami told me as I gazed into his eyes; they were warm and enchanting. I turned away from him to look down as I opened the tea bottle.

“May I ask who Mark is, if you don’t mind?” Yami asked me a moment later. I wasn’t sure about telling him at first, but I knew I had to talk to somebody. Plus, Yami was willing to listen to me — which was something Mark hardly ever did. So I decided to trust him.

“Well, I might as well tell you. You see, Mark is Mark Skylight. He was my boyfriend. Lately though, it feels like we were hardly a couple at all, to begin with. Whenever he’d say we were going on a date, it would turn out be another trip to a dive with those guys he called his friends. We hardly spent time together as a couple and I was getting sick of it. I just wanted to be with him.”

“So what happened?” Yami asked me when I paused. He listened to me while keeping eye contact as I explained. Deep down, I couldn’t help but notice that he was a good listener.

“Last night, when you met me, Mark stood me up. He came as soon as you left, argued with me and left me in the parking lot. Today, when I tried to stand up for myself, he told me that I was being an annoying ugly girl and dumped me over the phone.”

“What? Really?” Yami asked in shock before I continued.

“Yes, it’s true. He said that I was being a burden and that I was in his way.” I sighed. 

“Maybe he was right. I shouldn’t have tried to stand up for myself. I should have just forgiven him. At least then I wouldn’t be alone,” I said as I began to feel tears come to my eyes again. 

The memory of what happened was coming back to me as my whole body shook.

“No. That’s not true,” Yami said softly, which brought me out of my thoughts as I felt him place a gentle hand on my cheek before he began to gently wipe the tears from my eyes. My heart began to race at the feel of his touch. His deep, baritone voice was warm and strong as he spoke.

“You had every right to stand up for yourself. No one has the right to treat someone like that. You deserve to be treated better. And, you don’t have to be alone, either — you can talk to me.”

“You don’t even know me, Yami. Why would you help me — especially if we barely know each other? What do you want from me?” I asked in frustration. Yami simply looked at me and smiled as he spoke.

“I don’t want anything — except to be your friend. To be honest, I’ve seen you around the school before, and I wanted to get to know you. I just wasn’t sure how. You don’t have to trust me, but I will help you if you’ll let me.”

I began to break down at hearing those words. Yami was so sweet. He barely knew me; yet, he was willing to comfort me and reassure me, as though we had known each other for years. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and began to cry. Yami returned the embrace and started to rub small circles on my back.

“It’s all right now; go on and let it all out. You’re safe here, I promise. Mark won’t ever hurt you again as long as I’m here.”

For the next twenty minutes, I did just that. I cried my heart out, letting out of the sadness, the anger and frustration I had. For the first time in a long time, I was able to be the person I couldn’t be in front of Mark — I was able to be myself.

Before I knew it, I had fallen fast asleep in Yami’s comforting arms as the rain continued to fall outside..

* * *

Yami got up slowly from the couch and laid Angela down. He then covered her with a blanket to keep her warm as she slept. He brushed back some of her blond bangs from her face. Yami couldn’t help but easily fall for her. She was warm, kind and loyal — someone he would want to have for himself.

As Yami thought of the pain Mark put Angela through, he narrowed his eyes in anger. Here was Angela, this sweet girl who was willing to stay with Mark — and how does he repay her? By telling her she’s worthless and treating her like she was garbage instead of the lovely person and the wonderful girl Yami saw her as.

To say Yami was angry would be the understatement of the millennium; he was absolutely livid. With that, Yami made up his mind. He went to his desk and sat down at his laptop; once he logged into the Internet, he talked to some friends on the school’s chat room until he found the e-mail he was looking for, and left a message in Mark’s in-box. He gazed at Angela’s sleeping form softly and lingered long enough to blow her a swift kiss.

 _Rest, my dear angel. I will be back shortly — after I deal with the scum who dared to hurt you,_ Yami thought before leaving Angela alone in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. Revenge and a New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami deals with Mark in a Shadow Game, and then comforts Angie..

Mark sat in the rec hall waiting for the person who sent him an e-mail. Apparently someone by the name ‘King of the shadow games’ had called him out for a talk. Normally he wouldn’t bother, but the e-mail said it was worth his while. Mark checked his watch, and saw that the time was 7:35. It was the time this mysterious person promised, so he should have been here soon.

 _This guy better have some good beer on him. I’m wasting time here when I could be having fun with that older girl from my class,_ Mark thought just as a figure came around the corner.

“Thank you for coming, Mark. Of course, I do apologize for keeping you waiting,” Yami said as he walked into the light.

“Spare me the crap. Where’s this special item you promised me?” Mark asked.

“It’s right here,” Yami said, holding up a bottle before tossing it to Mark, who caught it quite easily. He smirked and popped open the lid right away.

“Not bad. So what do you want?” Mark asked as he quickly chugged down the liquid.

“Nothing, really. However, there is one thing I am curious about,” Yami replied.

“Oh, really? What’s that?” Mark asked. Yami smirked. He was hoping Mark would ask, and ask he did.

“Basically, I am wondering why Angela would waste so much time on a fool like you,” Yami said in reply. 

Mark’s expression changed from puzzled to brassed off in a second. “Angie? What did that ugly witch of a liar say? Did she give you crap about me dumping her? Well, she deserves it! And she’s the idiot as far as I’m concerned.”

Yami then surprised Mark with a punch to the gut and face, knocking the drunken college student to his knees. Mark moaned in pain as Yami glared at him in anger. Yami then pulled Mark to his feet so he could look Yami in the eyes. The feeling of fear ran through Mark as he looked into Yami’s angered crimson orbs, and Yami could clearly see that Mark was scared, as well as realizing that Yami was not someone to mess with.

“That was for the innocent girl you harmed with your words and actions. Abuse one’s affections, and you will be judged by those affections,” Yami whispered before dropping Mark to the floor.

All of a sudden, Mark’s vision got fuzzy and his surroundings turned into yellow and grey fog. A swarm of shadows then started to encircle him, and they quickly turned into monsters shaped like broken beer bottles. A storm of shattered glass was shot right at Mark, who screamed in fear. He tried to stand, but fell over instead. His whole body was feeling like lead, just as bottles ten feet tall began to rain down on him. Miraculously, he avoided each one by staying still.

Just when Mark thought he was safe, a river of beer washed over him — twisting him around in a whirlpool. The beer drained away, leaving Mark panting as he felt dizzy. He then looked up to see Yami standing over him. He glared at Mark, able to see the fear in his eyes quite clearly.

“Wha — what’s happening!? What’s going on?” Mark asked.

“What’s wrong? Is an alcohol overdose too much for you? Seems your bite is much less than your bark,” Yami said.

“Please... make it stop!” Mark begged.

“I’m afraid I can’t. You see, Mark, you’re the one who decided to drink a beer that was too strong for you. It’s too bad, though. After all, I had hoped to try and get you the help you needed — at least for Angela’s sake. But you brought this upon yourself,” Yami replied.

Yami disappeared from Mark’s sight and his whole world quickly went black. Yami looked at Mark as he laid on the floor, moaning while he was asleep. Yami then pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed the school security office. A moment later, someone picked up and asked what happened in a professional voice.

“Hello. This is chairmen Atem’s son Yami speaking. I found a student under the influence in the student lounge. I believe he should be taken to the nurse’s office,” Yami said.

A few moments later, two security officers walked into the student lounge where they found Mark, and then hauled him down to the nurse’s office. 

* * *

Yami left the student lounge before they got there and headed back to his room, where he found Angela just waking up from her nap. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She opened them to see Yami sitting on the couch smiling at her.

“Hello, my dear angel. Did you sleep well?” Yami asked kindly.

“Yes, sorry about that,” Angela said, slightly embarrassed by falling asleep in front of someone — especially when it was someone she barely knew. Yami laughed softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t be. You were upset. I hope you’re feeling better,” Yami said.

“I am — sort of,” Angela said sadly, thinking of how Mark talked to her before. Yami looked at Angela sadly. He knew she wouldn’t get over Mark just like that — not after how long she knew him. Yami pulled Angela close to him and placed his head next to hers, taking in the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry that surrounded her. Angela was at a loss as Yami held her. She wasn’t sure what to do. Mark had never held her before — not like in the way Yami was currently doing.

“Yami? What is it?” Angela asked after a moment.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me for being so forward. It’s just that you looked as though you needed comforting. The first time I looked into your eyes, I could see a sadness that had been there for far too long. Yet at the same time, I could tell that you also hold a beauty deep inside — a beauty that can only be released through the special talent that you hold,” Yami said softly.

“What do you mean?” Angela asked as Yami let go of her.

“It’s your artwork. I’ve seen your artwork before, Angela. The way you draw is amazing. You’re very gifted,” Yami said. Angela noticed he meant it as a compliment — which she took a liking to.

“You — you really think I’m that special? But, Yami, we just met. Plus, don’t you already have a girlfriend?” Angel asked.

“If you mean the girl that sat with me in the booth at The Pharaoh’s Palace last night, no. Besides, she’s only a friend,” Yami said.

Angela blushed, realizing what she had asked. Yami smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He just couldn’t get over how sweet and cute she was. Yami loved it when she finally smiled at him; it was the first smile he had seen from her since they met — a warm, loving smile that gave Yami a slight blush as well. The two laughed, and Angela returned the hug from before, while her head rested on Yami’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Yami. I’m glad you were here for me,” Angela said.

“You’re more than welcome, Angela. I would be glad if you and I would be friends,” Yami said as he placed his hands on Angela’s shoulders.

“Really? I think I’d like that. Most of my friends ditched me after I was with Mark all the time,” Angela told him.

“Well, then, I think I can help with that. Besides, my dear angel, I have a feeling that you and I will become close friends indeed,” Yami said.

After a while, the two spent some time getting to know each other before Yami walked Angela back to her dorm room. She fell asleep that night feeling peaceful — and not once did she worry or think about what happened to Mark.

Speaking of whom, Mark was discharged the next day for alcohol possession and taking drugs. It seemed there was more than one reason why Mark was hallucinating after just having a bottled soda. Of course, Yami would never tell him that caffeine had nasty effects on someone who was simultaneously drinking and doing cocaine (which Yami knew was never a good thing at all).

Mark would have to figure that out in rehab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated as usual.. :)


	5. Reunion and a Dinner Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela reunites with her friends — Sarah, June and Mimi — and gets invited to dinner with Yami..

Angela walked to her classes the next day hearing all about what happened to Mark. Part of her was sad for what happened. However, she was also glad that he was getting the help that (she knew) he so desperately needed. Hopefully, she too would be able to move on — and possibly find a better boyfriend to be with while she was at it.

While she was heading to her last class, she felt a faint tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see three girls.

One girl, who was shorter than the others, was in front. She had dark chocolate brown hair with pink highlights in pigtails and her eyes were a magenta color. Her name was Sarah. The second girl was taller than the others, with short, spiky black hair and green highlights; her name was June. The last girl had long blue hair with a yellow headband, and was named Mimi.

They all wore the girls school uniform, which was a pink mini-skirt with a white sailor-style shirt and red bow. Angela knew who they were right away and her eyes widened. They were the friends who had left her behind after she started spending all her time with Mark.

Angela mentally groaned to herself, at first thinking they had come there to rub it in her face. But she quickly realized that the look they had on their faces had nothing to do with her leaving them out in the cold in order to be with Mark. They looked like they were ashamed.

Sarah, who was normally shy, took the initiative and spoke first. “Hi, Angie. We heard about what happened.”

“Yeah, and we also heard about the way Mark was treating you. We’re all really sorry. Had we known sooner, we would have done something to help,” June said.

“To be honest, we thought you just liked being with Mark more than us, and we were jealous. But once we started to get boyfriends of our own, we realized how shallow and messed up that was. Please forgive us,” Mimi said with a sad look in her eyes.

“Sarah, June, Mimi... you mean it?” Angela asked, afraid that she was going to be tricked again.

“We do. We realize now that a stupid boy isn’t worth tossing out a friendship — especially a friendship that we’ve shared since the second grade,” June said.

“We miss being together a lot, and we want to help you get over that idiot Mark. So can you let us help you, please?” Mimi asked.

“You really want be friends again?” Angela asked with hope in her voice.

“Of course we do!” Sarah replied.

Angela forgave them, and the four girls then hugged each other, simultaneously laughing and apologizing as they walked to class. She may have been deceived by a false first love and lost a piece of her heart. However, she had gained back friends that she truly missed — which made her happier than she had been in a long time. For once, her life seemed a lot better than it had been. She wasn’t alone any more.

Yami — who had watched the whole scene from a corner — smiled, glad to know that Angela’s friends learned from the mistake they made.

For friendship is a very important thing that should never be lost.

* * *

After class, the girls decided to go to the café near the school. June and Angela sat in one booth, while Mimi and Sarah sat across from them — laughing and talking, just like they did before with sweets and stuff. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Angel felt comfortable for the first time in ages. She was glad to be back with real friends — just sitting together and catching up with one another.

“So Mimi, you’re taking a fashion design course, right?” Angela asked.

“That’s right. I plan to start my own line and call it ‘The Modern Magical Girl’! Sounds cute, huh?” Mimi asked as she sipped some of her tea.

“Sounds girly, if you ask me. Just don’t try and make me one of your models,” June commented.

“You couldn’t stand still long enough to be one anyway,” Mimi said, making everyone laugh while June just took a sip of her orange soda.

“I’m taking a class on animation. And June’s taking criminal justice,” Sarah informed.

“That’s awesome. I’m taking art and design,” Angela said.

“Oh, yeah; that’s right. You plan to be an artist, don’t you?” June asked.

“Yep,” Angela replied.

“Well, that’s cool. Hey, maybe you can make posters for Mimi’s fashion shows,” Sarah suggested.

“I have to make the clothes first, Sarah. But yeah, maybe we could work something out together,” Mimi said.

“Sure; I’d like that a lot. It sure is good to be hanging out with you guys again,” Angela commented.

“It’s good to have you back, too. To be honest, it never really felt the same without you around,” June said as she placed an arm around her.

“That’s right. And we promise to never do anything that would hurt you or our friendship ever again,” Mimi promised.

The girls agreed and toasted their promise. They then enjoyed another hour together before Angela had to leave for her part-time job.

* * *

It was about 6:15 PM when Angela got back to school and walked to her room. She passed by the hallway to Yami’s room and stopped for a moment. Angela couldn’t help but want to see him again. In truth, Yami was the one thing Angela couldn’t stop thinking about all day. She recalled how safe she felt falling asleep next to him the night before. She also thought of how glad she was when she woke up to find him there.

It was almost as if he was a prince, like the ones in fairy tales she sometimes liked to read. He did seem to be protecting her at all times. Angela wanted to go see Yami, but she didn’t want to bother him. After all, it was a little late. Plus, he could be studying or going to bed early; he was taking an archeology class.

 _Then again,_ she thought, _it wouldn’t hurt to stop by and say hi anyway._ So, feeling a little nervous, Angela walked down the hallway to Yami’s private room.

The sound of her shoes clicking against the title of the floor were her only company. She reached the last door at the end of the hallway after what she thought took forever. Angela knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a moment, she thought that Yami might not be there.

“Hmm, I thought so,” Angela said, sounding disappointed.

“Are you looking for someone?” a voice asked.

Angela turned around and was surprised to see Yami standing behind her, with an all-too-familiar smirk on his handsome face.

“Yami, how did you—?”

“I came in through the back door. There are entrances at both the front and back of each dorm hall,” Yami answered, as though he was already aware of the question Angela was about to ask (which he was).

“Oh, right. I forgot about that,” Angela admitted sheepishly.

“It’s all right. I just got back from getting something to eat. I’ve been studying most of the afternoon and forgot what time it was. That happens sometimes,” Yami explained.

“I see, and I know how that feels myself. Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Enjoy your dinner,” Angela said, thinking she would leave Yami alone — until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I didn’t say you had to run off. Why not join me? I bought more than enough Chinese food for the both of us,” Yami offered.

“Wow, I see you are serious. As a matter of fact, I love Chinese food — if you don’t mind, that is. I mean, you have to get back to studying, don’t you?” Angela said.

“It’s fine. Besides, I’ve finished what I needed to do, and I could use a bit of a break. Also, I would enjoy having your company,” Yami said, while smiling at her enthusiasm.

Angela then smiled and took Yami up on his invitation — not getting over how beautiful his smile looked to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


	6. The Truth Found in a Fake Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes a surprising discovery..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, just so you know, in this story, the character of Téa Gardner is shown to be kind of a spoiled brat (unlike the self-confident and friendly dancer that she is in the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh). In this case, she would be kind of like Akasha (played by the late, great singer and actress Aaliyah Dana Haughton) in the 2002 film **Queen of the Damned** — except different.
> 
> “Like me, Akasha is beautiful and sexy. But unlike me, she’s evil, and kind of a spoiled brat because she’s always used to getting whatever she wants.”  
> ~Aaliyah (January 16, 1979 — August 25, 2001) on her character Akasha from Queen of the Damned
> 
> However, I do like how Téa is portrayed in a positive light in the English version of the anime (as well as the Japanese version, where she is called Anzu Mazaki) — she is friendly, outspoken and brave at times; she’s also shown to be friends with Serenity Wheeler (Shizuka Kawaii), which is shown in the episode **Looking Back and Moving Forward** (also known as **Signs** in the Japanese version).

Yami opened the door to his room, allowing Angela to enter first. It looked neat — just as it did the first time she was there. It was obvious that he was much more organized than most people. After setting the food on the coffee table, Yami got two plastic plates and silverware. After getting two cans of soda from the mini-fridge before sitting down, he then took the Chinese boxes out of the bag and started putting the food on the plates.

“I hope you like egg rolls and garlic shrimp,” Yami said.

“Yes, I do. Um... Yami can I ask you something?” Angela asked as she sat down.

“Of course,” Yami said as he handed Angela her plate.

“Well, you see, I got back together with my friends today. It turns out that they were really worried about me. Anyway, I was telling them about you and they told me some rumors..”

* * *

_“So, are there any new guys that have caught your eye yet?” Sarah asked._

_“Sarah, she just got over that idiot of an ex-boyfriend of hers. I’m not sure if she might be looking for someone new at the moment,” June said._

_“Actually, June, I have a confession to make,” Angela admitted._

_“Really?” June queried._

_Angela nodded. “You see, I actually do have my sights set on someone new, despite what some people say.”_

_“Wow, you are serious. You must bounce back pretty quick, I take it,” June remarked. Angela nodded._

_“Well, good for you, Angela. So, what’s his name?” Mimi asked._

_“Yami Atem,” Angela answered._

_“Yami Atem?” the three friends exclaimed._

_“Yeah. He’s the one who talked with me after Mark dumped me. Why?” Angela asked._

_“Girl, I feel sorry for you,” June sat as she sat back in the booth._

_“Look, I might as well be honest with you. You see, Yami is supposed to be the heart-throb on campus — and for good reason. Unfortunately, he already has a girlfriend,” Mimi explained._

_“Yeah. Rumor has it he’s dating the principal’s daughter,” June said._

_“Her name’s Téa. I know, as she’s in my class. Every morning, she goes blabbing to everybody about Yami and how they’re dating. She can’t talk about anything else,” Sarah said._

_“Maybe she’s just saying those things to be popular,” Angela said._

_“Yeah, she could be. But then why does she have photos of them holding hands together?” Mimi asked._

_“Sorry, Angie. But you should save yourself the heartbreak and get over the guy,” June said._

* * *

“They told you she has photos?” Yami asked in surprise.

“Yes. Sarah even gave some to me, but I haven’t looked at them yet. Yami, if you already have a girlfriend, that’s fine. I just—” Angela started, but Yami cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

“This may come as a bit of a surprise to you, Angela, but I am single. Téa and I aren’t dating at all. However, I wouldn’t be surprised if Téa did do those things. She’ll do anything to get what she wants,” Yami explained.

“Why is that?” Angela asked. Yami set down his fork and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Well, I might as well tell you. You see, Téa and I used to be good friends when we were younger, since my brother, Yugi, introduced us. But once we entered high school, things changed. Téa’s father became principal of this school and started to spoil her; there was nothing she couldn’t have. So, when she told me her feelings and I didn’t return them, she got truly angry and decided that she would just tell people we were dating in order to boost her social status.”

“Why didn’t you feel the same as she did?” Angela asked.

“When Téa changed, she wasn’t anything like she was when we were younger; she was no longer the girl Yugi and I knew. Besides that, even though she hadn’t changed, I only ever liked Téa as a friend. That night when you and I met, I was trying to explain that to her. Of course, she wouldn’t listen,” Yami said.

“I see, and I’m sorry,” Angela said as she continued to eat the food on her plate.

“Why are you apologizing?” Yami asked.

“Because I stuck my nose where it shouldn’t belong, and I shouldn’t have done so.”

“Angela, it’s all right. You were just naturally curious. Of course, I’m glad that you decided to trust me first before jumping to conclusions; not many people would do that,” Yami said with a smile.

Angela felt warm as Yami smiled at her. She was glad that Yami could talk with her just as she did with him. After dinner, Angela and Yami talked for a bit more before he walked her back to her room.

After Angela said good night to Yami, she closed the door and began to change into her nightgown. The pictures that Sarah gave her fell from her pocket onto the floor. Angela picked them up and was about to throw them away when she stopped herself, noticing something odd.

“The shadows look different in this one. And this picture looks like it was taken with the same background, but not at the same time,” Angela said as she put the mental pieces of the puzzle together.

Angela then took one of the photos and placed it in her mini-scanner. When she looked at the picture on her laptop, she eventually learned that her hunch was correct. Being an art student, it was easy for her to see the mistakes Téa had made. She then grabbed her cell phone and called her friends to meet her at the school computer lab tomorrow.

When they met up the next day, they couldn’t believe what Angela had found.

“This is a cut-and-paste job!” June exclaimed.

“So Téa and Yami aren’t dating? And Téa was trying to boost her popularity — with photo-shopped fakes?” Sarah asked.

“That’s right, Sarah. These photos were doctored,” Angela said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. A Close Save and Becoming Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is saved from a trio of bullies by Yami’s older sister Mai, and then finds Yami and shows him what Téa had done (but not before encountering Téa with Yami)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Mai (who is called Mai Kujaku in the Japanese version and Mai Valentine in the English version) is portrayed as Yami’s older sister, and has also shown to have taken a liking to Angela when she rescues her from three bullies.

Angela ran to Yami’s room right after her class to tell him about her discovery. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she slammed into something hard and fell flat to the floor. Angela looked up, and her brown eyes widened in fear — for there, standing in front of her, were three guys that were scary-looking. The one guy that Angela bumped into was on the floor, looking pretty brassed off, while the other two looked like they wanted to punch Angela into next week.

“Hey, witch! Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” the guy on the floor asked; his tone was filled with the venom of a dozen vipers.

“I-I’m sorry. I was in a hurry, you see,” Angela began as she started to get up.

“Oh, really? Well, too bad for you,” one of the other guys said as he came up to Angela and grabbed her arm.

“Hey, let go!” Angela said as she tried to pull her arm away. However, her efforts were in vain as the guy just tightened his grip on her arm. All of a sudden, he screamed in pain and let Angela go before falling to his knees. 

A woman with long blond hair was standing behind the bully, twisting his free arm behind his back before finally throwing him to the floor. She wore a purple blouse covered by a black jacket, a mini-skirt and boots. She was beautiful, with violet eyes that were quite different from Yami’s. She walked towards the guy who was groaning as he tried to get up, glaring at the bully with anger.

“Only a coward such as yourself would attack a woman in that way. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now I think you should apologize to this nice young lady if you know what’s good for you,” the woman said.

“Oh, yeah? Well, why don’t ya make us?” asked one of the other two bullies, who started coming towards the woman.

However, luck wasn’t on their side; she easily dodged them both, throwing one to the floor and kicking the other hard in between the legs. In no time flat, the three bullies were on the ground, shaking in fear as the woman glared at them. She stood confident with strength in her voice as she spoke.

“Have you had enough? From my perspective, you three are just little boys playing at being men. I suggest you go shopping; I hear there’s a sale on personality, you worthless jerks,” the woman said, telling off the bullies as they got to their feet.

As soon as the bully trio took off, the woman then turned to Angela, a beautiful smile now gracing her face.

“You okay, hun?” she asked.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine. Thank you very much, miss... um...” Angela stuttered.

“I’m Mai — Mai Atem. And what’s your name, hun?” Mai asked as she introduced herself.

“Angela — Angela Robins. I gotta get going, but thanks again. I’ll be sure to treat you to dinner sometime as my way of thanking you,” Angela said as she got to her feet.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, although I do appreciate the offer; maybe I might take you up on it some time in the future. Take care, Angela!” Mai said, smiling.

Angela nodded. “Thanks, Mai, and I will.”

As she took off for Yami’s room, Mai watched her, smiling. _So **that’s** the girl my brother Yami has a crush on. Not bad. I like her as well. From my perspective, she’s a lot better than that other girl who chases him around — that’s for sure,_ Mai thought.

* * *

Angela went to the Pharaoh’s Palace to look for Yami. When he didn’t answer the door to his room, she thought she’d try looking for him at the club. Her hunch paid off, as he was there.

However, Angela stopped herself at first, viewing this as one of those “good news, bad news” scenarios (which she had heard so much about). The good news — Yami was sitting in one of the booths. The bad news — Téa was sitting across from him.

Angela was suddenly reminded of the night she first met Yami when Mark had stood her up, and felt a sense of déja vu — almost. Yami seemed bored and annoyed, while Téa felt differently and was chatting happily. Angela took a deep breath and walked up to them, hoping that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

“And I got this cute handbag with pink trim; next time, we should go shopping together,” Téa said.

“Téa, I have to leave soon. There’s a report I still need to finish,” Yami said, trying to make up an excuse to leave.

“Really? But you just got here. I’m sure you can stay a little longer, can’t you?” Téa pleaded in an attempt to be cute.

She was about to grab Yami’s hand, and Angela took that as her cue to interrupt them. This made Téa angry, while Yami thanked the gods that she came in time.

“Can I help you?” Téa asked in a rude manner.

“I’m Angela. Yami and I planned to meet here, because there’s something I need to talk about with him,” Angela explained.

“Well, we’re kind of busy at the moment. So if you could—” Téa started to say, only to get cut off by Angela.

“If I could just step off, Téa? Sure, I’d love to,” Angela said. The look of anger on Téa’s face soon changed to confusion.

“Actually, that’s not exactly how I was going to put it, but...” Téa said, and then paused before shrugging a little.

“Sorry, Téa. But Angela and I do have an appointment of sorts. Perhaps we can continue this chat later,” Yami said, getting up from the booth. With that, he began walking away, with Angela in tow. 

Téa shook her head and got up from the table as well, stomping away in anger.

Angela and Yami went upstairs to the balcony seating in the club. Yami pulled out a chair and allowed Angela to sit down first before sitting across from her. He sighed in relief before smiling at Angela, which made her blush.

“Thank you,” Yami said.

“For getting you away from Téa?” Angela asked.

“Yes. I tried to talk to her about the pictures you had informed me about. But she just kept changing the subject,” Yami explained.

“Maybe it was because she was being secretive and didn’t want you to know that those pictures were fake,” Angela said.

“What?” Yami asked in surprise.

Angela then pulled out the pictures and showed them to Yami. To the untrained eye, they looked real. However, Angela knew better; this was a hack job. Yami could easily see that Angela was right. He couldn’t believe that Téa would actually stoop this low! It was just pathetic. Yami put his hand to his forehead in annoyance; he couldn’t believe Téa actually tried to pull this off. Was she that desperate to have him as a boyfriend?

“Yami, I’m sorry. I know Téa used to be your friend, but—” Angela started to say, but was cut off when Yami reached over and placed a hand on hers.

“No, Angela. This isn’t your fault. Hopefully, Téa will learn soon enough that I have no interest in her. Thank you for bringing these to my attention. That was a very good thing you did. But let’s save that for another time,” Yami said. 

He paused, and then asked, “Now, would you like something to drink?”

“Sure. I’m dying of thirst.” Angela said.

They talked for a while and had a great time. They decided to order some dinner as well, and before they knew it, three hours went by. Angela couldn’t remember the last time she had such a good time. Neither could Yami. The two of them were truly enjoying each other’s company. Angela told Yami about the woman who helped her before, and Yami recognized who she was talking about.

“Ah, yes. That’s my older sister, Mai. She’s a student here as well; however, she came here a year before I did. She’s learning to be a fashion model, but she’s also taking a curriculum in retail so she can get a job on the side until she’s successful,” Yami explained.

“That’s pretty smart of her,” Angie complimented.

“Yes, she is intelligent, although she can also be a bit bossy. But she is close to Yugi and I. The three of us are ‘thick as thieves’, you might say,” Yami remarked, laughing a little.

“Yeah, I understand. As a matter of fact, that’s how my dad and I are. We’re pretty much the only family each other has, since my mom passed away.”

“My condolences to you on the death of your mother. Such a terrible thing to have happened to you,” Yami replied. “Did you know your mother well?”

“I did — a little. She was in a car crash when I was nine; after that, Dad quit being as busy as he was. He still made good money, but he decided to spend more time with me than he did with work; I think he he felt needed to be close to me in order to help him get over what happened to Mom, and to spend more time with me, since he realized what was truly important,” Angie explained.

“I see. That’s good that you and your father have such a great bond with each other,” Yami said.

“Yeah. I used to think that since Dad had changed for the better, maybe Mark would over time, too; that’s why I stuck with him for so long. But he just got worse. I wonder if maybe that was my fault,” Angie said. A saddened look crossed her face as she got up from her seat and walked towards the balcony. 

She leaned against the railing, thinking that Yami wasn’t paying attention until she felt someone next to her. Angela turned her head to the left to see Yami inches away from her face — a warm and lustful look in his crimson eyes. Angie could smell the scent of cinnamon and hot sand. Yami’s tan seemed to shine in the moonlight as his baritone voice whispered softly into her ear.

“Angela, Mark never deserved you. You’re beautiful, kind and loyal. Mark couldn’t see that and wasn’t worth your time. To be honest, I doubt that even I am worthy,” Yami said in a shy tone of voice.

“Yami, you’ve been nothing but good to me. Why wouldn’t you be?” Angela asked.

“Angela, you’re so sweet, so lovely and kind. You truly are an angel, like your name,” Yami said, smiling as he placed a hand over Angela’s cheek.

Angela blushed at being so close to Yami; he was so romantic and charming. Angela noticed that she seemed to feel different whenever she was with Yami. She felt safe and calm, like he gave her this great strength she didn’t even know she needed. Angela knew one thing — that she always wanted Yami to stay by her side. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was falling for him — even though they just met.

Just then a song blared from the DJ booth. Both Angela and Yami were startled — so much so that they almost bumped heads. Yami listened to the song and smirked, recognizing the lyrics. He quickly took Angela’s hand and led her to the dance floor, where he then gently pulled her close.

“Shall we dance, my dear angel?” he whispered into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	8. My Heart Is Yours: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Angela first have a dance in the club before going back to Yami’s dorm room..

Before Angela was able to realize what was going on, Yami had whisked her away to the dance floor — where they took up dancing positions.

Yami took one of her hands in his and placed the other on his shoulder. He then put his free hand on the small of her back, making Angela blush as he smiled warmly at her. Then they began their dance — which happened to be a waltz. The other dancing couples in the club couldn’t help but look at them in amazement, while a familiar song played in the background.

The song was **No Strings Attached** , and it was by NSYNC, as well as the title track from their album of the same name (which came out in the year 2000).

_I see the things he does to you,_  
_all the pain that he puts you through_  
_And I see what’s really going on_  
_Staying out at night while you’re by the phone_

_Take it from me_  
_It’s a lesson to be learned_  
_Even the good guys get burned_  
_Take it from me_  
_See I would give you love_  
_The kind of love that you’ve only dreamed of_

_Baby you’re not the only one_  
_You don’t have to be afraid to fall in love_  
_And I know that you’ve hurt in the past_  
_But if you want it, here’s my heart_  
_No strings attached_

Angela lost herself in Yami’s eyes as well as the music. Never had she felt this way before with anyone. Yami was unlike any man she ever met. He was kind, caring, smart and accepting when it came to her flaws. Yami was just like a prince out of a fairy tale — which made Angela feel like a modern-day princess. Yet, at the same time, she thought to herself if she was worthy of such a man.

After all, Mark had told her that no one else would want to put up with her. What if he was right? What if Yami didn’t really like her as more than a friend? What if he was just being nice and was actually annoyed with her?

Angela knew she couldn’t handle it if that were true. She truly had feelings for Yami — feelings that were easily growing into love. She didn’t want her heart be broken again twice in one week.

The thought of her feelings not being returned quickly drove Angela to tears and made her throw her head onto Yami’s shoulder. As if Yami could read her mind, he stopped the dance and wrapped his arms tightly around Angela. He was easily able to tell what she was worried about, and vowed to quell those worries. With that, he led Angela away from the dance floor and sat them down in a corner booth, kissing her on the forehead gently and held her close as he whispered softly into her ear.

“Angela, there’s no reason to be afraid. I would never throw you away as you were before.”

“I know, Yami. I know you would never mean to hurt me. But... I might as well be honest; I’m worried. You see, I don’t-” she was about to say, and then shrugged.

“Angela... believe it or not, you’re my first love,” Yami said, breaking the silence. “You are different. You see me for who I am. You’re not like the other girls who want me for the fame or popularity. You want to understand me and know who I am. To be honest, I feel the same way. No one wants to be heartbroken. But despite this, my feelings won’t change; I love you. And if I’m going to be hurt, so be it — as long as it’s by you first, of course.”

Angela’s eyes grew wide in shock for many different reasons. Not only did Yami just confess to her, but he was also just as worried about being heartbroken, too.

Angela looked up at Yami with warmth in her eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for a soft, gentle kiss that poured all of her feelings into it. Yami easily gave in, his fear replaced by confidence. When they broke away, Angela whispered her answer to Yami softly. The words struck him like lighting bolts and made him feel like his heart was finally complete.

“And I love you as well, Yami.”

The two smiled at each other before they continued with their dance — feeling the happiest they ever had been in their lives. After leaving the club, they got into Yami’s car and headed back to school. Since it was late, and Angela’s dorm room was located on the other end of the school, Yami offered to let her stay the night in his room, which made her nervous.

“Yami, COED rules say that we have to be at our respected dorms by the end of the night,” Angela explained, “even if the hours are extended to 3:00 AM on Friday nights and the weekends.”

“I know, but it’s a three-day weekend in case you’ve forgotten. COED hours become null and void during that time, since hardly any students will be at the school.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Angela replied. “I had forgotten. Thanks for reminding me.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, didn’t you have plans to visit your father?” Yami turned to ask when he stopped at a red light.

“Well, I wanted to at first, but I decided not to. Besides, he lives too far away for me to visit. Plus, it would cost too much for him to pick me up and take me home, and then turn right around to take me back to school, anyway,” Angela explained.

“I see. That is understandable,” Yami nodded.

The two were quiet the rest of the way back until Angela spoke up when they pulled into the student parking lot.

“Yami, if you don’t think we’ll get in trouble...” she said, and then stopped.

Luckily, Yami understood exactly what she meant. “Angela, there is no need for you to worry about that. Besides, there are no cameras in the hallways of the dorms — and my father trusts me to do the right thing, even in certain situations. If you decide not to go any farther, I understand completely, and I’ll do my best to respect that decision.”

Angela listened and then nodded. She knew what Yami was getting at, and was also glad that Yami respected her wishes as well.

Angela walked with Yami to his room. The two walked inside Yami’s dorm room and Angela became a little nervous as Yami closed the door behind them. She started to fidget and run her hand through her hair as she sat on the couch. It was then that she realized her hair was sweaty, and also thought that she must have smelled of chemicals — which made sense, as she had been producing photos in the dark-room of the photography class all day.

Angela looked at Yami as he was pouring some sodas. He looked just as handsome and charming as he did on the night they met.

She then made up her mind; if she wanted to go this far with Yami, then she should do herself a favor and give herself a good cleaning-up, as well as a good pampering in the process — so Yami could remember this moment by her scent and the feel of her body, not by the smell of oils, chemicals and paint.

Angela turned to Yami and took a breath before she spoke.

“Yami, could I use your shower? I need to give myself a good cleaning-up.”

“Of course you may, Angela. And there’s no rush — take as much time as you need. I’ll lend you one of my shirts.”

Angela nodded in thanks and went to the bathroom after Yami handed her his shirt and a towel. When she opened the bathroom door, she couldn’t help but smile at what she saw — and her smile was the one she usually had whenever she saw something she thought would make a good prompt for painting or drawing a picture.

The bathroom was quite nice with a Jacuzzi tub, a standing shower, tall mirrors and stone floors. Angela remembered Yami’s advice and took her time in giving her hair a good bath. Once finished, Angela dried herself off and slipped into the silky black nightshirt that came down just below her knees. As Angela walked out of the bathroom, she blushed brightly at what she saw.

The sight that met her eyes was that of a shirtless Yami, sitting on the bed while flipping through the television channels. Angela sat down quietly next to Yami and waited. Yami glanced over at Angela before turning off the TV and seductively slipped an arm around her waist.

Yami then kissed Angela while caressing her soft breast. He then used his other hand to run through her slightly damp hair.

Angela kissed Yami back deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. They quickly deepened the kiss by diving their tongues into each other’s mouths, wrapping them together while the warmth of their breaths mingled. Yami broke away a moment later as he gently reached for her left hand. He then placed it on the thigh of his right leg, which made Angela bite her lower lip a little.

He whispered softly, “Angela, there’s no need to be shy. All of me belongs to you.”

“But... I don’t know...” Angela said between breaths.

Yami smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to be perfect. Just take your hands, and run them all over my body. Please, touch me, kiss me, let me feel you.”

Angela nodded with eyes that were glazed over by lust. Feeling a bit more comfortable and aroused, she kissed Yami’s neck while running her hands up and down his chest. She then rubbed the inside and outside of his thighs. Yami panted harder with each touch. He lay back on the bed and allowed Angela to continue pleasuring him. She began to lose herself in doing so as she began to kiss her way down Yami’s neck and chest.

He closed his eyes in bliss and moaned as his pants grew tight.

“Yes, Angela, more. I want this, my love — I really do.”

Yami’s hard and throbbing manhood was begging to be released from its confines. Angela blew softly in Yami’s ear as she undid his pants and pulled down the zipper — which pushed him over the edge as he released his cum the moment his cock was set free. Yami panted heavily and gazed back at Angela, who was concerned about whether or not she had done what she was supposed to do.

Smiling in satisfaction, Yami cocked his head to the side, a seductive look in his lustful eyes as he ran a hand up Angela’s smooth, bare leg. She moaned at his touch, feeling sparks as she gazed back at Yami. Looking in his eyes, Angela had the feeling that the night was not over — it was far from it. As a matter of fact, Angela knew the moment Yami kissed her and pinned her to the bed, the night was just beginning.

And it was a night that neither of them would forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
